Highschool days
by vitya katsuki
Summary: De alguna forma, Yurio a acabado teniendo que ir a un instituto publico, obviamente a ruso menor no le hace gracia. pero, no solo esta eso. Otabek a vuelto a Kazajistan mientras que el esta en España, la diferencia horaria comienza a hacerse presente y Yurio no entiende porque eso le molesta tanto, aunque la ayuda suele venir de donde menos te lo esperas.
1. Chapter 1

**Parejas:**

 **Principal:** Yuri x Otabek.

 **Secundaria:** Viktor x Yuuri.

* * *

La inconformidad estaba marcada en su rostro, sus ojos esmeraldas denotaban su claro desagrado por la situación. Sus labios estaban torcidos en un gesto de desprecio. Los brazos, cruzados sobre su pecho, demostraban que no tenía intención de cumplir o al menos, hacían ver que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le decían por. Y su pie derecho golpeaba impacientemente el suelo, hastiado de oír lo mismo una y otra vez. Rodó los ojos cuando escuchó la "impertinente" voz del pentacampeón del mundo. Por un momento Yuri Plisetsky se preguntó qué había hecho para merecer eso.

—No quiero ir. — Protestó por milésima vez el rubio, y es que Viktor estaba empeñado en ignorar todo lo que le decía.

—Pero Yurio, tienes que hacerlo. — Había contraatacado el albino cansado de escuchar la misma queja una y otra vez por parte del menor. Si ambos rusos estaban hartos de esa conversación, ni imaginar cómo estaría el japonés que presenciaba la escena con una taza de chocolate caliente y mirando las otras dos sobre la mesa.

—Iré a calentarlas. — Dijo tras decidir que aquella conversación no llevaría a nada. Llevaban así toda la tarde, con Viktor y Yuri discutiendo. Entre el que es un cabezota a más no poder y el que se niega a aceptar que no puede elegir. Desde la cocina, Yuuri podía escuchar a ambos rusos discutir, que habían pasado de hacerlo en inglés a ruso. Así que el de ojos café, que se había cansado también de intentar entenderles, lo cual había resultado inútil, y había ido a preparar unas tazas de chocolate. Las cuales con la cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido se habían acabó por enfriar. Y ahora, viendo cómo giraban en el microondas, deseaba que acabarán pronto.

Los ojos azulados del ruso mayor se clavaban sobre el verde esmeralda, estaba cansado de recibir negativas por parte del menor, pero no podía dejarlo así. Esa era una de las únicas condiciones que le había impuesto Yakov. ¡Y justamente era la que más le estaba costando cumplir! Mira que podía ser cabezota Yurio. Viktor no llegaba a entender el porqué de sus negativas, tampoco es que el menor las dejase muy claras todo sea dicho, pero la respuesta de "no iré" no era válida. No cuando eso era lo único que tenía que hacer.

—Yurio. Vamos, solo será por unos días. — No sabía qué más hacer para convencerle.

— ¿Y qué? — Sin duda, la causa de esa cabezonería tenía que ser la edad. No podía ser otra cosa.

—Que es tu obligación. — Sí, sabía que se estaba comportando como si fuera su padre. Pero es que ya se estaba cansando de ir por las buenas.

—Viktor. No voy a ir. — Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa respuesta. El japonés carraspeo la garganta para hacerse notar, imaginándose por la cara que portaba su prometido que la cosa no iba muy bien.

—He calentado de nuevo el chocolate. — Dijo el nipón al ver que no le habían prestado atención y que seguían enfrascados en esa disputa. Ambos rusos le miraron unos segundos antes de que el mayor volviera al ataque. El suspiro que dejó escapar Yuuri quedó silenciado por las protestas del ruso menor. Al final optó por ir a sentarse en el sofá mientras "se ponían" de acuerdo. La verdad es que el moreno se preguntaba cómo era posible que ambos pudieran estar aún discutiendo sobre tan banal como si inscribir a Yuri o no en una escuela. Los tres habían decidido quedarse un tiempo en España al acabar el Gran Prix Final, y de alguna forma, Yakov había accedido a ello con tres condiciones.

La primera, la obligación de practicar en alguna pista. La segunda, cuidar del ruso menor. Y la tercera, que continuará sus estudios. La cual era la que más les estaba costando llevar a cabo. Pues al parecer, Yuri no quería hacerlo y de ello trataba la discusión entre ambos rusos. Yuuri no le veía nada de malo a ello, el chico podría continuar con sus estudios y encima "aprendería" a socializar. Cuando encendió la tele, incluso con el volumen más alto de lo que debería, podía escuchar su protesta como si estuvieran pegados a él. Tal parece que quien tendría que poner fin a esa discusión sería él. Cruzado de brazos, se plantó entre ambos frunciendo el ceño en un intento por mostrar su inconformidad de igual forma que lo hacía el rubio.

—Yurio, vas a ir a la escuela. No hay más que hablar, mañana iremos a ver al director. — Dijo dando por acaba esa estúpida discusión que había durado toda la tarde e, ignorando que por un momento se llegó a sentir como su madre, volvió al sofá y señaló las tazas. — No voy a volver a calentarlas. Ambos se quedaron en silencio para acabar yendo hasta el sofá para sentarse también, Uno a cada lado del japonés. El cual ya más calmado se permitió acomodarse en los brazos de Viktor, recostando su espalda sobre el torso de este.

—Iros al dormitorio. — Bufo Yurio desde el otro lado sin mirarles y con el mando en la mano. Sin parar de cambiar el canal, lo que provocó las risas de la pareja. Aunque el menor no lo reconociera, estaba nervioso. A pesar de que se había negado a ir a esa estúpida escuela, había acabado medio aceptando ante el tono con el que les había hablado el nipón. No quería estar rodeado de un montón de adolescentes hipócritas, él preferiría pasar su tiempo patinando que rodeado de cabezas huecas, ah bueno, que de lo segundo estaba siempre.

Al final, Yuri acabó yéndose a su dormitorio dejando a la pareja en el sofá viendo una película. Al principio había estado jugando a un juego hasta que decidió ver los mensajes que tenía en WhatsApp, no eran muchos así que cuando los leyó se puso a cotillear en el nuevo plagio de la aplicación, no había muchas fotos nuevas, la mayoría eran selfies de Phichit y un par de JJ junto a su prometida. Sin poder posponerlo más, le mandó un mensaje a Otabek. Aunque que conste que había intentado no hacerlo al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje suyo.

 **Yuri:** Hey 21:59

Mientras esperaba la respuesta del kazajo, abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó sus auriculares para ponerse música.

 **Beka:** Hola. _22:01_

Vio la respuesta mientras intentaba desatar el nudo del cable. Odiaba esas cosas hiciera lo que hiciera siempre tenían un nudo asqueroso.

 **Yuri:** Qué tal? _23:03_

 **Beka:** Bien, y tú" _23:03_

 **Yuri:** Aburrido, qué hora es allí?" _23: 04_

Vale sí, era un intento cutrisimo de iniciar conversación. Pero la verdad es que tenía curiosidad por saber la hora de ahí. Haciendo cálculos deberían de ser las tantas de la madrugada.

 **Beka:** Las cinco de la mañana y en España? _23:06_

 **Yuri:** Las 22:06, tienen un horario demasiado extraño. Las Tiendas cierran muy tarde. Y todo va así en general. Qué haces despierto tan tarde? _23:07_

 **Beka:** Bueno, creo que también abren bastante tarde. Me he levantado pronto _23:07_

 **Yuri:** Sí. Oh, Molesto entonces? _23:08_

Se estiró en el sitio antes de bloquear la pantalla del móvil para ir a lavarse los dientes y demás cosas. Bostezando, se detuvo de camino a su dormitorio mientras veía a la pareja en el sofá, Viktor estaba acariciando la espalda de Yuuri, que había acabado quedándose dormido en el regazo del ruso. Yuri nunca lo admitiría, pero se veían tiernos así.

— Me voy a dormir, así que más os vale guardar silencio. — Dijo antes de desaparecer del marco de la puerta, dejando a un Viktor confundido que miraba en su dirección.  
Miró una última vez su móvil, pero lo dejo cuando no vio respuesta por parte del Kazajo.

._._._.

Los orbes esmeraldas del ruso menor estaban clavados sobre los ambarinos de la directora. La cual estaba contándole a la pareja las asignaturas optativas que podía coger "su hijo" y el único que respondía era el japonés, pues Viktor estaba mirando los cuadros, las condecoraciones y certificados. Yurio rodó los ojos.

— Bien, espero que su estancia sea agradable, Plisetsky.— Dijo la directora una vez que el oriental firmará los papeles de acceso. Él no quería estudiar letras, sin embargo eso era en lo que le habían inscrito ya que le obligaban a terminar sus estudios en una escuela, lo mínimo elegir el mismo las materias. Al menos eran fáciles.

Tras una despedida rápida, los tres se pusieron en marcha para comprar los libros del rubio. Cuando se patearon todo el centro buscando los dichosos libros con las editoriales correspondientes y de que les timarán por el precio desmesurado, decidieron darse un pequeño lujo y parar en una cafetería a tomar algo.

— ¿No estás emocionado?— Le preguntó el albino una vez que el mesero dejó sus pedidos, un café para el mayor y dos chocolates calientes.

— No. — Negó Yuri bebiendo de su taza. Viktor soltó una carcajada apoyándose en su mano y Yuuri simplemente dedicó una sonrisa. Seguramente porque se imaginaba esa sonrisa.

—Pues yo lo estaría. — Comentó Viktor dando vueltas a la taza, seguramente esperando conseguir alguna respuesta positiva por parte del menor. — Estudiar en casa es muy. Aburrido, créeme. Mmh Yuu, tú fuiste a una escuela, ¿no?

El japonés asintió levemente con la cabeza, el no había vivido desde pequeño como patinador. Si bien lo practicaba desde una edad muy temprana, también era cierto que era como decían un retoño perdido.

— No es algo tan malo. — Murmuró finalmente, recordando su estancia en dicho lugar. El sitio en si no era malo, el problema era su dificultad para socializar.

— Ah, mira. Al cerdo no le gustó. — Acusó Yurio al ver su cara, al parecer esta debería de haber expresado lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Te acabo de decir que no está tan mal. — Susurró cerrando los ojos, no quería crearle una mala impresión de lo que era la escuela.— El problema era que yo no sabía socializar bien.

—Ves Yurio, no está tan mal. — Apoyó Viktor finalmente. — Seguro que te gusta.

El rubio solo pudo rodar los ojos ante las insistencias de la pareja. Seguro que desde el principio sabía que iba a tener que aceptar. Al poco abandonaron la cafetería ya habían perdido gran parte de la mañana así.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa, al rubio lo único que le apetecía era tumbarse en la cama y escuchar música hasta quedarse dormido. Le dolían los pies, Yuuri y Viktor no contentos con haber comprado el todo material en el mismo día, habían decidido que podrían renovar su vestuario. Cosa a la que claramente Yuri se había negado, pero eso no sirvió de nada ante las instancias de ambos adultos. Acabó llegando casa con los pies doloridos y un par de bolsas. Ignoraba los comentarios de la pareja mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, lo último que le apetecía era formar parte de esa burbuja de color rosa.

Cogió el pijama antes de ir darse un baño. Cuando salió, miró la camiseta de su pijama, el cual obviamente llevaba un estampado de manchas de leopardo a partir de los codos y la cabeza de dicho animal en el centro, cuando estuvo listo fue hasta el dormitorio y se dejó caer en la cama.

 **Beka:** No, no molestas. Siento no haber contestado antes. _21:40_

El ruso vio la respuesta del kazajo de la noche anterior. Tendría que haber cogido antes el móvil. Antes de responder, aprovechó para meterse debajo de las mantas. España, un lugar donde hacía calor. Qué gran mentira, eso sí, no negaría que en comparación con su país no lo fuera.

 **Beka:** ¿Y Qué tal? _21:42_

La verdad es que el ruso no esperaba que le respondiera, pues había calculado la hora mentalmente y era muy pronto ahí. Suspiro pensando que a partir de ahora hablarían menos, bueno, menos de lo que de normalmente hacían.

 **Yuri:** Bien, pero al parecer la pareja se cree que son mis padres o algo así. _21:43_

 **Beka** : ¿Y eso? _21:43_

 **Yuri:** Se comportan como si lo fueran. Adivina cuál ha sido la última. _21:44_

 **Beka:** No sé. _21:44_

 **Yuri:** Me han inscrito en una escuela _21:45_

Bostezo antes de frotarse un ojo, sentía su cuerpo cansado. Normal, si le habían tenido todo el día de un lado para otro. Como no estarlo.

 **Yuri:** Beka, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana _21:46_

Al ver que no había respuesta, se levantó para meter en una mochila, obviamente con un estampado de leopardo en el bolsillo pequeño, un cuaderno y el estuche. No podía meter más, no sabía qué materias daría al día siguiente.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba nervioso por cómo se desarrollarían las cosas a partir de ahora, quería ir a una escuela. Estaría con gente de su edad. Y sabía que con estos pensamientos estaba contradiciendo todo por lo que había protestado. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, no era mala idea.

* * *

Esta historia estaba publicada en otra cuenta, pero al final publicare todas mis historias de YOI aquí, así que gracias a quienes dejaron reviews **jessicaraya** y a **Aroa Nehring**.

Y de nuevo tomad unicornios de peluche~, Vitya


	2. Chapter 2

**Parejas:**

 **Principal:** Yuri x Otabek.

 **Secundaria:** Viktor x Yuuri.

* * *

Definitivamente era una mala idea. El frio calo sus huesos cuando salió de la cama, se tropezó con Makkachin, y encima el baño estaba ocupado.

— ¡Viejo, ¿quieres salir del baño de una vez?! — Gruñía el menor de la casa por la ocupación del baño. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en el baño, pero a Yuri le había dado tiempo para desayunar, revisar si llevaba todo, hacer su cama y revisar el móvil un mínimo de cinco veces. Pero que Viktor seguía sin hacer acto de presencia.

—Ya voy, ya voy~. — Era la cuarta vez que daba la misma respuesta y ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de ella.

— ¡Viktor!— Ya podía gritar todo lo que quisiera, que solo consiguió un resultado distinto, y ese era un japonés soñoliento asomándose por la puerta de la habitación, el cual al ver el numerito que se estaba llevando a cabo, solo suspiro.

—Abre el grifo. — El ruso parpadeo ante lo que había dicho el nipón, pero asintió con la cabeza antes de ir a la cocina y abrirlo. Segundos después, el grito de Viktor había despertado a la mayoría de los vecinos que aún seguían durmiendo a pesar de los gritos del rubio.

—Cold cold. — Repetía una y otra vez Viktor mientras abría la puerta de golpe sujetándose una toalla a la cintura. — Yuuri I'm cold.

Yurio rodó los ojos ante la estupidez que estaba cometiendo el adulto, pues se había aprovechado de la situación para tener otra excusa para estar pegado a Yuuri. No espero más y se apresuró para entrar, dejo la ropa a un lado y se ducho, continuando así con la mala racha con la que se había levantado. Ese imbécil había gastado toda el agua caliente él solo.

Para cuando consiguió salir de casa, apenas quedaban diez minutos para que sonara el timbre. Soltó un bufido y comenzó a correr. Más o menos se acordaba por donde quedaba el edificio.

En esos momentos agradecía completamente el que fuera deportista, ya que la fatiga no apareció hasta que estuvo en la puerta. Cuando entró, la directora le estaba esperando para decirle cual era su clase. 4ºD

Yuri siguió a la mujer hasta la que sería su aula. Le resultaba increíble que eso le pusiera más nervioso que una competición. La directora golpeó la puerta y el profesor les dio permiso para entrar.

—Siento interrumpir, pero este chico va a ser un nuevo alumno en esta clase. —Yuri apartó la vista cuando veintiocho pares de ojos se clavaron sobre él.

—Está bien, puedes sentarte ahí. — El profesor señaló un lugar en el centro de la clase en la segunda fila. Si no fuera porque había señalado el lugar, no se habría enterado lo que quería decirle. ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle en español?— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Yuri parpadeo un par de veces, estaba intentando descifrar lo que le habían dicho. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable ahí. Y eso no era de su agrado, toda esa situación le sacaba de su zona de confort. Le estaban hablando en un idioma que desconocía, no dejaban de mirarle y para colmo, estaba seguro de que pasaría por eso en todas las clases.

—El no habla español. Le meteremos en una clase de apoyo para que aprenda el idioma. — El rubio se giró para ver a la directora, sea lo que fuera que le había dicho, pareció hacer comprender de la situación al profesor.

— What's your name? — Ah, eso sí que podía entenderlo.

—Yuri Plisetsky. — El ruso notaba como su nuca ardía, esto no era normal. El no se ponía nervioso ante este tipo de situaciones.

— Where are you from?— Yuri tenía unas ganas enormes de mandar a todos los que le miraban a la mierda. Ya podían prestar más atención al libro que a él.

—Russia. — El profesor hizo un asentimiento, seguramente por su apellido se habría imaginado que sería de por esa zona de Europa.

— From what part?— El de ojos verdes estaba comenzando a cansarse de tanta pregunta, pero tampoco podía hacer nada más.

— Moscow. — A Yuri le dio la impresión de que el profesor quería seguir preguntándole cosas. Pero en vez de eso, empezó o continúo con la clase. Pues mucho no podría haberse perdido. Se sentía aliviado de dejar de ser el centro de atención, eso no era normal en él. Se estaba comportando de una forma que no cuadraba con su personalidad. Sacó el cuaderno y el estuche, aunque no tenía idea de lo que tendría que apuntar. Realmente no sabía ni qué clase estaba dando.

Se apoyó en su mano y se dedicó a mirar a sus compañeros, la mayoría le dirigían miradas. Normal, era "el nuevo". Solo atendían un puñado, al estar sentados por parejas, muchos estaban hablando entre ellos y otros estaban con el móvil.

Sintió la tentación de coger el también el móvil. Por la hora, Beka llevaría bastante rato despierto, tal vez hubiera acabado de entrenar incluso. Suspiro desistiendo, no podía hacerlo, seguramente se ganaría alguna regañina si le pillaban.

Cuando sonó el timbre, una masa rodeo al ruso, que solo atino a fruncir el ceño mirando a "sus compañeros" de clase. La mayoría le estaban hablando en español, solo había un par que lo hacían en inglés. Aunque no estaba contestando a sus preguntas, solo guardaba silencio. Se fijó en que al poco, la mitad de la clase estaba saliendo por la puerta, pero un grupo de cuatro personas le estaban esperando, tres chicas y un chico.

—Ahora toca educación física, por eso se van. —Le había informado la más alta del grupo en inglés, tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y los ojos verdes con motitas negras. — Hay que bajar.

El ruso asintió siguiéndoles el paso. Él a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, no pudo cambiarse de ropa, pues iba con vaqueros y con la adorada sudadera que se compró en Hasetsu. Se repitió la misma escena de clase y Yuri tuvo que presentarse de nuevo. Aunque con la diferencia de que esté le hizo escribir su nombre en la lista de alumnos.

La clase estaba dividida en tres partes. La primera era calentar, por lo que empezaron a trotar alrededor del campo de fútbol cinco vueltas, el ruso se percató de que era de los que más resistencia tenía, la mayoría de las personas o hacían pausas e iban andando o simplemente hacían como que corrían. Después calentaron articulaciones. Yuri estaba bastante confuso por la forma en la que calentaban, sobre todo porque estaban trabajando las cualidades físicas derivadas y la de ese trimestre era la flexibilidad. Con lo cual, lo que tendrían que estar trabajando era eso. No articulaciones. Pero entendía el punto de hacer eso, mejor prevenir que acabar lesionado.

Hicieron grupos de seis y el mismo grupo que había hablado antes con Yuri formó equipo con él. Lo que tenían que hacer era simple, primero tenían que medir cuando flexibilidad tenían con un test. Los miembros del grupo fueron haciéndolo y cuando le tocó a Yuri, la sorpresa se marcó en los rostros de sus compañeros. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro, era cierto no que era muy flexible, Lilya se había asegurado de que lo tuviera bien grabado en el cerebro. Pero sin duda, lo era más que cualquier otro compañero de clase.

Cuando el profesor fue a pedirle la puntuación de cada uno, también se sorprendió. Yuri no lo negaría jamás, ser por una vez el centro de atención sin que su nombre se mezclara con el de "Viktor Nikiforov" le gustaba.

Tras hacer esas pruebas, lo que hicieron fue hacer diversas formas para trabajar la flexibilidad y con cada una de ellas, el orgullo del ruso se inflaba cada vez más. Al acabar la clase se volvieron a medir y el rubio consiguió hacer un par de centímetros más.

Durante el resto de la mañana, varios de sus compañeros intentaron entablar conversación con él, pero desistieron en la idea al darse cuenta de que el chico solo hablaba inglés. Porque Yuri dudaba que algún compañero supiera ruso. Le llevaron a una clase separada donde aprendería español, con él, había tres chicos más. Dos de color y uno que seguramente sería de rumania, o de por ahí. Al principio fue simplemente una presentación, que luego tuvieron que intentar repetir en español. Pero luego acabaron hablando de otras cosas, que seguramente sería porque había alguien nuevo con ellos.

Para cuando las clases dieron su fin, a Yuri solo le apetecía llegar a casa y tumbarse en el sofá, se sentía mentalmente agotado, tratar de comprender una clase en un idioma que es completamente desconocido era lo peor que podían hacerle. Junto a que al salir a eso de las dos de la tarde, tenía hambre. Mucha hambre.

Antes de llegar a la habitación del hotel, revisó su móvil viendo que en efecto tenía varios mensajes de Whatsapp. Obviamente, fue a por el único chat que le resultaba importante en ese momento.

Beka: Buenas noches, Yuri 22:06

Beka: Buenos días. 8:24

Beka: Es cierto, estas en la escuela. 8:46

Beka: Davai 8:47

El ruso no pudo evitar sonreír ante los mensajes que le dejaba el kazajo, ver esos mensajes significaba que había pensado en él. Se apresuró para contestarle y de paso, decirle el horario que llevaba en la escuela.

Yuri: Privet. 14:12

Yuri: Sí, estaba en la escuela. Entro a las 8 y salgo a las 2 de la tarde. 14:13

Mientras esperaba su respuesta, se dedicó a ver los demás mensajes. Tenía un total de 16, cuatro eran los de Otabek, dos eran fotos de Makkachin que le había enviado Viktor, otros dos eran del cerdo japonés dándole ánimos, y los ocho restantes eran de Jean Jacques Leroy. Al ruso se le crispó la cara ante los mensajes del canadiense, ¿quién le había dado su número? Y por qué le escribía ese idiota.

Le dejo en visto ignorándole y conecto el bluetooth del móvil y se puso los cascos para ir hacía el hotel. Cuando llegó una bola marrón enorme se abalanzó sobre él haciéndole tropezar y caer al suelo. Soltó un pequeño repertorio de insultos, que como no, maldecían al dueño del can quejándose de lo mal adiestrado que estaba. Aunque rápidamente proceso del porqué el perro hacía eso, el dueño nada más verle repitió la misma acción solo que en vez de tirándole al suelo, estrujándole en sus brazos. Al poco apareció el Katsudon para regañar a Viktor, Yuri agradeció que le soltará, porque si no se llevaría otra de sus famosas patadas.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa, al parecer había esperado al ruso para comer. Mientras Yuuri servía los platos, Viktor no paraba de chinchar al menor sobre cómo había ido el día hasta que el japonés volvió a regañarle. El más mayor inflo las mejillas en señal de protesta, aunque fue ignorado olímpicamente.

Para cuando acabaron de comer, Yuri se fue directo a su dormitorio. Apenas le habían mandado un par de deberes, solo traducir unas palabras del español al inglés. Decidió que los haría un poco más tarde, así que se tumbó en la cama mientras abría nuevamente Whatsapp.

Beka: Por lo que veo ya has salido.14:27

Beka: ¿Qué tal el primer día? 14:27

Las comisuras del ruso se curvaron ligeramente, aunque dejó de sonreír rápidamente, ¿Qué hacía despierto tan tarde? Serían las diez de la noche o así.

Yuri: Horrible 15:04

Yuri: Estoy en una clase aparte para aprender español, ¿pero sabes? en educación física he sorprendido a todos con mi flexibilidad. 15:05

Mientras escribía eso, el pequeño ruso se llenaba de orgullo. No era un gran mérito, pero le había dejado un buen sabor de boca. Mientras esperaba a que el kazajo le contestará, pues era posible que ya se hubiera ido a dormir, aprovecho para empezar con los deberes.

Se estiró antes de fruncir el ceño, no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Soltó un bufido y se levantó llamando a Viktor. Cuando llego al comedor, hizo el amago de una arcada cuando vio a la pareja.

Viktor le miró levantando una ceja mientras que Yuuri se sonrojaba e intentaba quitarse de encima del ruso, aunque este último no le dejó y le obligó a volver a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Qué pasa Yurio? — Pregunto el albino aflojando un poco el agarre en el que mantenía preso a Yuuri.

—Necesito un diccionario inglés- español.

—Luego vamos a comprar uno. — Y con esa simple respuesta, el ruso mayor volvió a centrar su atención en el japonés. El cual estaba demasiado avergonzado por la presencia del rubio aun en el salón y las constantes atenciones que le daba Viktor.

— ¿No podéis esperar a que me vaya? Parecéis conejos. — Protesto Yuri antes de desaparecer del marco de la puerta para ir a su cuarto otra vez.

Beka: Entonces no ha sido tan horrible. Simplemente es que no controlas el idioma. 15:14

Beka: Pero si estas en una clase aparte para que te enseñen creo que aprenderás rápido. 15:15

Yuri: Es horrible, soy el único que habla inglés. Uno habla francés, los otros dos un idioma que no entiendo. 15:21

Yuri: Aunque en la que se supone que es mi clase si hablan algunos ingles. 15: 21

Tras escribirle eso, el ruso no pudo evitar preguntarle, era consciente de que sería bastante tarde y quería saber qué hacía despierto él.

Yuri: Oye, Beka, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? 15:22

Estaba esperando a que salieras de clase. 15:22

Los colores subieron por la cara de Yuri, no se esperaba que le respondiera de semejante forma.

Yuri: Ah... bueno, pues ya sabes el horario" 15:25

El ruso tardó un rato en responder, aunque no era la gran cosa, le daba la impresión de que había un gran significado en sus palabras. ¿Estaba despierto solo por él?

Beka: Sí." 15:25

Yuri: Beka, deberías descansar. 15:26

Beka: Me iré en un rato. 15:27

Yuri: ¿Cuánto crees que me costaría alquilar un piso? 15:28

Plisetsky suspiro haciendo una mueca de asco, acababa de escuchar una queja por parte del japonés nada agradable para sus oídos.

Beka: ¿Por qué quieres alquilar un piso? 15:29

Yuri: Porque parece que vivo con un par de conejos. 15:29

Yuri: El viejo y el cerdo no se separan para nada, da asco. 15: 30

Beka: Es normal 15: 30

Yuri: ¿Normal? 15:30

Beka: Claro, prácticamente acaban de a cimentar su relación. 15:31

Yuri: Puaajjj! 15:31

Tras escribir eso, el ruso solo atino a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con un portazo y nuevamente el grito de 'Iros a un hotel' se hacía presente.

Cuando el menor volvió a coger su móvil, el kazajo aún no había respondido, por lo que se tumbó en la cama mientras esperaba escuchar el sonido que indicaba que le había respondido, pero ese sonido no llegó en lo que restaba de tarde.

* * *

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo~ muchas gracias a todos y ahora pos pos pos, os regalo un mini Yurio de peluche (?)

Espero que os haya gustado, Vitya.


End file.
